Langdurig geluk?
Langdurig geluk? Tsuki's POV Vandaag was officieël de eerste dag van de zomer. Dat was eindelijk ook eens te zien, de zon stond hoog, de vogels waagden zich buiten en kinderen waren tijdens de middag al aan het buitenspelen, vierend dat school uit was.Iedereen genoot van het goede weer en zaten allemaal buiten. En dan had je mij: Een brunette uit de Heiwajima-familie die zich nu echt in de nesten had gewerkt. Ik had mijn top en shortje al aangetrokken van 's morgens vroeg, maar daar had ik momenteel niet echt veel aan gehad. Ik ben ook de hele nacht wakker geweest, samen met mijn broer Shizuo. Myuu was weg, dus was ik mijn beste vriendin kwijt en Shizuo was zijn... Jemig! Ik wist niet eens hoe het zat tussen die twee! Ergens was ik daar wel boos om, maar aan de andere kant, ik had Myuu ook niets verteld over mij en Izaya en om eerlijk te zijn wist ik zelf niet eens goed hoe het tussen ons zat. Oke, goed, we hadden onze gevoelens opgebiecht en hij had me gezoend...op mijn voorhoofd welteverstaan, dus ik was een beetje in de war. Sinds Shizuo het weet, soort van, van mij en Izaya, is hij nog bezorgder en pissiger dan ooit tevoren. Gisterenavond gooide hij onze ijskast nog naar het huis van de buren omdat hun hond blafte en deze ochtend heeft hij de postbode weggesmeten met als reden dat thumb|left|220pxhij die rekening al eens had ontvangen. En nu stond hij met Izaya's jas in zijn handen op mij neer te kijken, terwijl ik met de onderkant van mijn top speelde, zenuwachtiger dan ooit. Ik knipperde vaker met mijn ogen dan normaal en ik dierf hem niet aan te kijken. "Hoe haal je het in je hoofd!?", had hij me net toegeschreeuwd. Geen antwoord. "Hij is gevaarlijk en moet wegblijven uit Ikebukuro!", blabladiblah, ik had er zo weinig mogelijk aandacht aan geschonken en was in mijn hoofd Under the boardwalk aan het zingen terwijl hij de jas wegsmeet, stoelen verschoof, de eettafel omdraaide en vervolgens zich vermoeid naast me op de zetel geploft had. Zoals we hier nu al een halfuur zaten. Die preek kreeg ik gisteren eigenlijk ook al, maar toen was hij rechtgesprongen en had hij weer eens Izaya achterna gezeten met de woorden: "Izzzaaayyyaaa! Blijf van mijn zusje af!", nou ja zeg! Ik was toch al in de twintig dus vrij om te doen wat ik wou. De spanning zou vandaag nog meer te snijden zijn, want Kasuka kreeg verlof en was van plan ons te vereren met een bezoekje. Ik verheugde me er niet al te hard op. Natuurlijk wilde ik dolgraag mijn broer terugzien, het was alleen Shizuo die roet in het eten gooide door zijn overbeschermend gedrag. Ik zuchte en keek hem toen boos aan. "Ben je uitgeraasd ja, Baka?*", zei ik nors, hij schoof zijn bril verder op zijn neus en er volgde een "tche", ik knarsetande. Was dat soms het enige wat hij kon zeggen? Het was niet eens een woord. Ik rolde mijn ogen en zag toen uit mijn ooghoek dat hij lichtjes grijnsde. "Ik heb het opgebiecht, weet je.", ik schudde verward mijn hoofd. Opgebiecht? Wat zou hij moeten opbiechten? Alle criminele daden die hij begaat zijn toch openbaar te bekijken door de inwoners en zo nu en dan eens op nationale televisie. Niet dat hij aan drugs zat ofzo, of in een gangster bende, maar de grootste hater van geweld had soms wel eens de neiging om euh, hoe zeg ik dit? Geweld te gebruiken! Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, hij keek er een seconde naar en weer volgde dat woord-dat niet-een-woord-was-woord, ja inderdaad, tweemaal 'woord'. "Ik heb het over Myuu.", ik glunderde toen hij dat zei, maar was ook enigszins bedroefd. Myuu was naar Amerika, dus een echt koppel zouden ze nooit worden, domme kinderen, blijf toch gewoon bij elkaar en doe niet zo moeilijk. "Tche!", zei ik deze keer en hij keek me emotieloos aan, "Dat werd ook tijd!". Ik had zo streng mogelijk proberen te kijken, maar toen hij in lachen uitbarste, kon ik niets anders doen dan meelachen. "Kom, we gaan eten.", zei hij opeens. Ik kreeg een zenuwtrek op mijn oog van woede. "Je wilt dat ik nu dus ga ko-", hij liet me niet uitpraten en trok me recht. "Nee, ik wil met mijn zus uiteten gaan.", ik hield mijn hoofd scheef en trok een wenkbrauw op. Ja hoor, nu gaan we sentimeel doen en dergelijke. Eerst aan niemand je gevoelens tonen en nu je liefde voor je zus tonen door eens te gaan eten? ha! real smooth ''Shizuo, ''real smooth. ''Myuu heeft zeker een indruk nagelaten. "Laat me raden. Sushi, waarschijnlijk?" dat was zowat het enige restaurant waar hij naartoe kon zonder zijn geduld te verliezen of zo iets in die aard. Hij ging er altijd naartoe als hij eens buitenging. Hij keek boos. "Ja, Ik ken je.", grijnsde ik. Ik griste mijn tas mee en we vertrokken, na nog een harde dreun met de deur van Shizuo. "Maar als ik Izaya tegenkom dan-", daar ging hij weer voor de zoveelste keer sinds we onderweg waren naar het restaurant. Hij moest gewoon zijn haat tonen en ik kreeg maar geen verklaring waarom ze elkaar haten. "-vermoord je hem", maakte ik zijn zin af. Tuurlijk, dat probeer je nu al sinds de middelbare school en het is je nog steeds niet gelukt, Izaya trouwens ook niet. Ik wilde er net een opmerking over van gaan maken, maar ik besloot mijn mond maar te houden, het had geen zin om de sfeer te gaan verpesten en trouwens, mijn blik was nu gericht op een gigantische man voor het restaurant die met een brede glimlach pamfletjes aan het uitdelen was. Hij was donker en droeg een wit uniformpje met blauwe accenten. Ik lachte, ik had hier vaker moeten komen eten. Shizuo liep recht naar de man en ik slenterde achter hem aan, zo wenig mogelijk aandacht trekkend. "Shizuo, kom nog eens eten. Sushi is goed, vechten niet hn.", de man keek hem achterdochtig aan en kreeg toen mij in het vizier, waardoor zijn blik in een ultrabrede glimlach veranderde. "En dat is wie?", vroeg hij aan mijn broer. Hij keek achterom naar mij en zuchte toen. "Tsuki, mijn zus. Tsuki, dit is Simon". Ik knikte met een glimlach. "Aangenaam.". "Sushi is goed, zorg voor goede tafel.", ik had geen idee waar dat op sloeg, of dat accent. Was hij een rus? Ik haalde mijn schouder op toen Shizuo naar binnenging, hij had de man dus wel begrepen. Mijn voeten gingen traag in werking en ik volgde hen in een langzaam tempo. Binnenin het restaurant zaten wel veel mensen, een paar zaten in een ruimte afgescheiden van de andere, of in een groep aan tafel, of aan de toog waar al het lekkers bereid werd. Natuurlijk ging mijn voorkeur daar naartoe. Mijn ogen werden groot. "Bedankt Simon", hoorde ik Shizuo zeggen, "maar ik denk dat m'n zus de toog prefereerd." hij leek een beetje geamuseerd en begeleide me, wel hij liep voor me uit met zijn handen in z'n zakken, naar de toog. Ik nam plaats aan een van de hoge, houten stoelen naast Shizuo en zette mijn tas voor mijn voeten neer. Ik bekeek alles nog eens goed, hygiëne was blijkbaar oké, en alles zag er vers uit, dus ik hoefde me geen zorgen te maken. Dit, lieve mensen, is mijn gewoonte. Ik onderzocht altijd alles voordat ik ging eten in een restaurant, ik was het meer gewend om zelf mijn eten klaar te maken dus was ik een beetje wantrouwig op gebied van eten bij andere mensen. Ik besloot dan maar om me er zo wenig mogelijk van aan te trekken en nam het menu voor me. Shizuo leek allang klaar te zijn met kiezen en had het voor zich gelegd, of hij kende het hier al zo goed dat hij het niet eens nodig had gehad. Ik had niet goed op hem gelet. "Wat zal het zijn?", vroeg een rare man met ookal zo'n vreemd accent aan ons. Het leek wel alsof zijn gezicht nep was en zijn masker elk moment eraf kon vallen. Ik giechelde onopvallend bij het beeld en schraapte mijn keel, maar Shizuo was al voor. "Het gewoonlijke", mompelde hij. Hij zette zijn bril weer goed en ging nonchalant terug op zijn kruk zitten. Ik trok een wenkbrauw naar hem op, typisch Shizuo. "En voor u, ''bella?", wat moest dat nu weer voorstellen? Ik kuchte en keek naar het kaartje. "Euhm, Tonijn en zalm plankje...Maar geen wasabi!", het laatste had ik een beetje te luid geroepen en ik zag enkelen zich omdraaien naar mij, fijn, nu wist iedereen dat ik de enige japanner was die geen wasabi luste. Ik kon wel door de grond zakken van schaamte. De man glimlachte alleen en zei: "komt in orde, juffrouw." Shizuo grinnikte alleen kort. Even later was hij al terug met onze bestelling. Ik glimlachte toen ik mijn eten zag aankomen...tonijn. Ik keek er met grote ogen naar. "Het is vreemd, bijna niemand bestelt die tonijn uitdrukkelijk. Nou ja, behalve Izaya Orihara natuurl- Oh, mevrouw!", ik had mijn hoofd op het hout geslagen. Oke, hij was (misschien) mijn vriendje, maar moest ik er dan steeds aan herinnert worden dat ik ook dingen met hem gemeen had? Dat was natuurlijk niet de reden dat ik mijn hoofd neersloeg, de reden was mijn broer die met zijn tanden knarste om zijn woede in te halen. "Eh...Itadakimasu.*", zei de man alleen en voor ik iets kon terugzeggen, was hij al verdwenen. Ik nam mijn eetstokjes vast, klaar om te gaan eten terwijl Shizuo een sigaret opstak. Ik liet hem maar doen, misschien kalmeerde hij en begon te eten. Een groepje jongens kwam binnen, luidruchtig, waarschijnlijk pubers. Ze namen plaats aan de tafel achter ons en ik kon net horen dat ze in een discussie gewikkeld waren over Yuuhei Hanejima. Ik zag Shizuo's oren spitsen. Goed. Yuuhei Hanejima stond bij ons namelijk beter bekend als Kasuka Heiwajima. Je kon de kanji voor 'Hane', immers ook lezen als 'wa'. Yuu Heiwajima, en dan moest je alleen nog de Yuu veranderen naar Kasuka. Simpel. Hij had die naam verandert voor zichzelf, maar ook voor ons bestwil. "Die Yuuhei is anders wel een klootzak!", ik knarste mijn tanden en zag dat Shizuo zijn vuisten balden, "Ik hoorde dat hij vandaag naar hier kwam, laten we die gast gewoon een lesje leren!", oke, dat was de druppel! Niemand sprak slecht over mijn familie zolang ik hier was! Ik brak mijn eetstokje in twee, Shizuo brak zijn sigaret. We gooiden het op de grond en trapte erop. Ik draaide me om en verkocht degene die mijn broer een klootzak noemde een mep. Shizuo had de tafel opgetilde en die naar de anderen gegooid die nu het raam uitvielen met de tafel erbij. Ik tilde de gast op en smeet hem bij zijn vriendjes.thumb|Ik brak het eetstokje en Shizuo zijn sigaret. Hijgend veegde ik mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en zag dat iedereen ons angstig aankeek. Verdomme. Ik zette me recht, trok mijn topje terug goed en schraapte mijn keel, klaar om me te verontschuldigen, maar het enige wat Shizuo deed was betalen en het restaurant verlaten. Met zijn handen in zijn zakken en alweer een nieuwe sigaret in zijn mond liep hij verder, de brutaliteit. Ik griste mijn tas mee en bij het voorbijgaan stampte ik nog tegen een gast zijn hoofd, "Auw", kwam er nog uit en toen wandelde ik met mijn broer mee naar huis. We zeiden beiden niets, ookal was het de eerste keer sinds tijden dat ik nog eens met een persoon had gegooid. Ik wilde bijna gaan huilen, ik wilde dit niet eens. Geen van alles! Ik wilde niet naar hier komen, ik wilde Shizuo niet zien vechten met Izaya voor god mag weten waarom of een temperamentsprobleem hebben. Ik wilde geen vrienden maken die toch niet bij me bleven en ik wilde niet dat iedereen dacht dat mijn vriendje, of hij dat nu was of niet, een monster was! Ik kon mezelf niet meer inhouden en de wangen stroomden over mijn wangen. Shizuo draaide zich verbaasd om, "Tsuki?", hij kwam dichter en hield mijn schouders vast, "Waarom huil je?". Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "H-het gevecht werd me even teveel...", zei ik met een bibberende stem. Hij hield mijn arm vast en we gingen zwijgend verder. Ik was net bezig met stofzuigen (en aan Shizuo te vragen om zijn schoenen binnenshuis uit te doen) toen iemand aan mijn mouw trok. Ik keek hem woedend aan, hij zei iets, maar dat verstond ik natuurlijk niet door de stofzuiger. Ik tilde dus mijn voet op en drukte met mijn grote teen de knop in waardoor het geluid abrupt stopte. "DE BEL!", riep hij luid. Ergernisteken. "Had dan al naar de deur gegaan, idioot!", ik moest ook alles alleen doen hé. Ik liep naar de deur en trok hem open en voor mij stond iemand die mijn dag eindelijk goed had gemaakt; mijn broertje Kasuka. Ik glimlachte onzeker, zou hij weer een rol spelen zoals twee jaar geleden toen hij opgewekt en vrolijk deed. Hij was immers het tegenovergestelde van dat en ook het tegenovergestelde van Shizuo, geloof me. "Hallo, Tsuki-onee-chan*", geen rol dus en gewoon mijn Kasuka. Ik glimlachte. "Kom toch binnen!", ik maakte een handgebaar en hij glimlachte lichtjes naar me terwijl hij binnenkwam. Kasuka was iemand die er altijd was voor Shizuo en mij, en wij ook voor hem natuurlijk, maar het was toch vreemder bij hem. Hij liet niet altijd zijn emoties zien en hij was ook niet echt iemand die veel sprak. Hij voelt zich ook deels verantwoordelijk voor Shizuo's uitbarstingen en is altijd degene die zich verontschuldigde als Shizuo weer eens tekeer ging, die taak had ik nu overgenomen en dat scheen hij wel goed te vinden. Kasuka vond het nodig om een balans te creeëren tussen ons drie, hij wilde degene zijn die alles goed maakte en alles regelde.Dat verklaart ook deels zijn uitdrukkingsloze aanblik en persoonlijkheid, maar hij was een aardige knul en ik ben trots op hem. Ik sloot de deur achter me en ging Kasuka achterna. "Ik neem je tas wel over, ga maar zitten.", hij knikte. "Dankje.", zei hij kort, maar met een thumb|left|Kasuka was een echte heer, hij moest alleen zijn haren eens knippen...glimlach zoals ik hem kende en ik glimlachte terug. Toen ik terugkwam zaten mijn twee broers beide uitdrukkingsloos naar een zwart beeldscherm te kijken en mijn ergernis borrelde op. Ik liep de trap helemaal af en ging achter de zetel staan. Ik schraapte mijn keel, "En Kasuka, hoelang blijf je nu?", zoals verwacht schrok geen van beide toen ik plots opdook en niemand draaide zich om. "Een week of twee.", zei hij. Oke, deze stilte was echt awkward aan het worden. Voor mij dus geen langdurig geluk? Gewoon ineens afnemen ookal waren we nu compleet? Ja, gaan we zo doen? Ik wou dat ik het luidop had gezegd, maar ik wilde de sfeer niet verpesten (als er al sfeer was). "Onee-chan, heb je soms iets te drinken?", deze keer keek hij wel naar me en glimlachte een kleine lach. Oh! Dat was ik vergeten te vragen natuurlijk. Ik liep zonder antwoorden naar de keuken. "Het heeft geen haast, hoor.", hoorde ik hem nog zeggen, maar dat was al te laat. Ik was al blij dat het water al verwarmd was. Ik zette drie kommen klaar en maakte in een keer voor ons gedrieënd thee. Toen ik terug binnen kwam zag ik dat ze de console al terug gevonden hadden en ze waren dus in stilte een spelletje aan het spelen. Ik rolde lachend mijn ogen, mannen. "Oh, Kasuka.", hij draaide zich naar me toe. Hij was echt een heer en ik vroeg me echt af waarom hij geen vriendinnetje had, "Knip je haar eens, het is zo lang het komt zelfs voor je gezicht.", hij lachte alleen maar kort en keek toen terug naar het beeldscherm. Een brede glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht. "Shizuo, vind je het goed als ik vandaag niet thuis slaap?", hij haalde alleen zijn schouders op en liet een grom horen. Izaya had daarnet een sms gestuurd om te vragen of ik langs kwam en aangezien het zo laat ging worden mocht ik daar blijven slapen. Ik had met een zucht een bevestiging gestuurd, ik kon soms echt kortaf zijn en om eerlijk te zijn verdiende Izaya dat ook, en hij had terug geantwoord met een smiley, zoals ik hem kende. Ik was klaar met alles en nam mijn twee broers stevig vast voor een knuffel, het tegenstribbelen negerend. "Ik ben morgen terug!", Kasuka keek verbaasd naar Shizuo die alleen zijn hand opstak. "Dag, Tsuki-onee", had Kasuka gezegd en ik had de deur achter me gesloten.Kasuka was echt een schat van een jongen, maar hij moest minder gesloten overkomen... * Baka betekent 'Idioot' *Itadakimasu betekent 'smakelijk eten', 'laten we eten' of 'bedankt voor dit maal' * Onee-chan, is een aanspreking voor 'oudere zus'